


Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Magic AU [2]
Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

It was a sunny, frozen morning in early February. Frost was just beginning to melt away from the slanted windows of the various shops, puffs of breath clearly visible. As Mark Fischbach strolled along the walkway, his weathered leather satchel thumping against his thigh, he noticed many hands gloved, shoved into pockets, or both. Pointed hats adorned the tops of many heads, but Mark’s ears were kept warm by a dark beanie.

As Mark walked by a seemingly small bar and restaurant, a sign in the window caught his eye.

“Butterbeer! Valentine’s Day Deal: get TWO mugs for the price of ONE! Limited Time, get it now!” it read.

The sweet smells of cakes, cookies, and butterbeer immediately assaulted Mark’s nose as he stepped in the surprisingly warm establishment, making him smile. His chocolate eyes darted around behind rectangle glasses as he searched for a seat, miraculously finding an unoccupied booth in the very corner.

He slid past the crowd and sat down in the booth. When completely settled, Mark looked around the place, observing everything he could.

The restaurant was obviously much bigger than what it looked to be on the outside, but despite its apparent size, it still maintained a very homey, comfortable, and cozy vibe. When the waitress appeared to take his order, she took it with a smile, her rosy, cheerful cheeks complimenting her hazel eyes.

As soon as she left, Mark levitated a small, thick book out of his satchel, opened it midair, and gently let it rest on the table. He began reading, and in no time, he was completely engulfed in the story.

“Do you mind if I…?” an Irish accent suddenly asked from above, startling Mark. His head shot up from his book and he jumped, making the voice above him giggle.

“God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the electric green-haired man laughed.

“No, no, you’re good,” Mark insisted through his own laughter, internally facepalming.

“What’re ye readin’?” the Irishman asked, gesturing to the book in front of Mark.

“Oh, what, this? Nothing important, it’s just some light reading, no big deal,” Mark insisted, closing the thick book with nearly effortless magic. Even though he usually politely declined any form of socializing on outings like these, he decided he might as well.

“‘Light reading,’ huh? If that’s what you call it, sure. Can I sit down? Haven’t been able to sit anywhere else.”

“Oh, sure, there’s plenty of room,” Mark assured the other wizard, and the other man grinned, a bright smile accompanying a thanks.

“The name’s Sean, by the way. Most people call me Jack, though,” the man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

“It’s good to meet you, Jack. I’m Mark,” he said as he shook Jack’s hand.

“So, what brings a talented scholar like you to a place like this?” Jack asked.

“I get the scholar, but why the talented?”

“You just used wandless magic, a.k.a. a rare skill among the average wizard. I can’t do it, anyway.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“So what brings you here?”

“Every scholar needs a break.” A pause. Mark felt like he was trying too hard. “Also, I got bored with the books at the library.” _That’s better._

“Don’t blame you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love readin’, but sometimes it’s just… what’s the word?”

“Repetitive? Uninteresting?” Mark suggested.

“Somethin’ like that.” This conversation was going surprisingly well.

“Well, what about you?” Mark ventured.

“What about me?”

“What brings you here? You certainly don’t sound like you come from here,” Mark pointed out. Realization caused Jack to burst out laughing, and Mark couldn’t help but join in his fun.

“I’m actually lookin’ for a job at the school here,” Jack said after he calmed down.

“Which school?”

“Ilvermorny.”

“Really? Well, what a coincidence! I’m the Charms professor there. I also teach Astronomy, when the normal teacher isn’t there. What’ve you been thinking of doing?”

“I was thinkin’ of teaching Potions, but I think I curse too much to be a teacher.”

“Hey man, if it’s any consolation, the students would probably like you more if you did. Just saying. I mean, I’m speaking from experience.”

“Oh, are you now? How many times have you cursed in front of your students?”

“About… let’s see… one, two, three thousand times, at least.” Mark smirked and Jack cracked up again. Mark hoped Jack was enjoying himself as much as he was.

“The other thing, though,” Jack continued, “is that I’m writing a recipe book at the moment. It’s not really fit for primary school kids, y’know?”

“What, you mean dark stuff? Potions that would kill?”

“Oh, no! That shit’s in the curriculum. No, I mean things like complicated love potions and other stuff I’m comin’ up with. I have to test the potions somehow, and I don’t have any rats to test on or anythin’, and I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

“Oh, duh.” Just then, the hazel-eyed waitress came back holding two huge mugs of butterbeer.

“Here’s one, and here’s the other. Alright, can I get anything else for you two?” she asked with a bright, beaming smile.

“That’ll be-” Mark began, but Jack silenced him with a gesture.

“Have any cookies?” he asked.

As the waitress answered his question, Mark began studying Jack. The Irishman’s kind, tired almond eyes were a brilliant blue that rivaled the sky itself, framed by thick, extremely expressive eyebrows. His bright green hair could have been seen from miles away. His face radiated happiness, but Mark noticed bags under his eyes.

Mark snapped himself out of his mind as the waitress stepped away. Jack turned back to him.

“So, where are you from?” he asked.

“Hawaii.”

“Where’s that, exactly?”

“In the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There aren’t many wizards there,” Mark explained. “I come from an entirely muggle family.”

“Ah. That explains the casually non-pointed hat.” Jack smiled. “It looks cute.”

The American blushed. “You think so?” Mark asked, a little incredulous. “Thank you. Most people just give me an odd look and ignore me.”

“Oh, they’re assholes. Ignore them back,” Jack dismissed, waving his hand. “I might be pureblood, but that definitely doesn’t mean I’m any better than the rest of humanity.”

A pause in the conversation. The waitress came back with a cookie for Jack, Mark insisted on paying for the both of them, and she and left the receipt. Mark turned it over and discovered that she’d written her name and address down, along with a doodle of a winking face. He scoffed and crumpled the paper.

“Uninterested?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Never have been,” he explained. Jack’s mouth made an “o” shape, and he bit into his cookie thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I get that,” Jack said after a moment. Mark looked up and tried to study his expression. He winked and Mark looked away, smiling. Was he flirting?

“To being different!” Jack suddenly said, and when Mark turned, Jack was holding his mug up. Mark took his own mug and they (carefully) clinked their mugs before drinking, Mark lightly sipping below the foam, Jack downing about an eighth of the mug. Mark found himself giggling at the sight, and noticing the foam on Jack’s upper lip only made it funnier.

“What? What is it?” Jack asked, his eyes bright but completely oblivious.

“Y-Your lip,” Mark barely managed through his laughter.

“What- ohh!” Jack immediately began making kissy faces, causing Mark to lose it. Jack soon joined in his laughter, his grin seeming to brighten up the booth.

Their (surprisingly) fun conversation continued until the sun went down, at which point they left the cozy establishment to walk around the small square. Snow was slowly starting to fall, and the full moon’s silver light made the snowflakes look like stars.

As the night went on, Mark noticed Jack’s hair slowly turn from neon green to a more minty color. He soon found out that Jack was a metamorphmagus. The conversation shifted, and they both shared stories. Jack was incredibly open about his life, even telling a few stories in immense detail. Mark felt like he never wanted to leave.

“Oh man, I should really go lookin’ for a flat now…” Jack said, looking up at the moon, his hair turning baby blue. “I want to do this more often, though. How often do you come here?” Jack asked, the sparkle in his eyes fading slightly.

“I don’t usually come here, honestly. But… you said something about a flat?”

“Yeah. Think they call them apartments here.”

“Well, actually, I’ve been looking for a roommate. Wanna crash at my place? You seem cool enough,” Mark mentioned. He could barely believe himself for asking; he’d only known this guy for a few hours, and he was already asking him to move in. Alarms were going off in his head, but the Irishman seemed trustworthy. Besides, he reasoned with himself, they both needed someone to be there.

“Wait, really?”

Mark nodded. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I accidentally cause an explosion and wreck your house to bibbity bobbity bits?” Mark facepalmed and Jack laughed, his hair returning to the bright green it had been when they first met.

“I’m sure making love potions won’t result in explosions. But, honestly, I’ll just be glad to have someone to talk to other than myself.”

“Same here. Sure, I’ll move in.”

Mark pumped his fists in the air, suddenly ecstatic. “Yes! Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!”

Jack started giggling again, and Mark swore it sounded like music. “Woah, what’s gotten you so thrilled?” he asked, and Mark stopped. He noticed Jack’s hair had turned pink.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just happy I got to know you.”

“Heh. I am too.”

_Shit. I think I’m in love_ , Mark thought.

“Want to help me with my stuff?”

“Oh, sure!”


End file.
